Zero X Zero
by Dick Rash
Summary: I was very certain that I would die after my plan. However, in death, I found myself needed by another. Someone foreign, yet almost familiar through a sense of word. So, when I found myself in another land with 'magic' of all things. I became Zero.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Zero's Familiar, Zero**

The blade sticking through my chest left a bitter smile plastered on my face. I smirked a bit on the inside; blood pouring through my mouth as I stump to grasp the black clad individual that stabbed me through the chest. I stare impassively at his form, one hand at my chest where blood swept through, and the other hand on the black clad individual's chest. I look down, cough, before looking back up to lean a little more forward.

I let go of my hand holding my chest, blood covered hand, and grab onto his face mask.

_This, _I coughed. My whisper ragged with blood. My life slowly leaving me as well as my energy. _This is the price I have to pay. _I paused to cough again, blood spurt through my mouth and into the black clad individual's clothes. _This is my punishment for all that I have killed, deceived, and destroyed. _I look right at the individual's face mask, piercing his mask with my stare. I knew who was behind the mask. I know what he has to do. _And this, _I trace my bloodied hand through his face mask, three blood finger imprints showing on his mask. _Is your punishment, Suzaku. Your punishment for all you have deceived, for those you failed, and for the father you killed. _I chuckle at the irony. The small chuckle didn't last long though. Blood immediately covered my throat to stop it. I coughed it out and moved my let hand from his chest to his side. I lightly pushed myself from his frame with my bloodied hand, covering his makes with more prints, before I whispered the last part. _You will be Zero, Suzaku, forever. When you sleep, eat, and drink. You will never reveal yourself. You will live in the shadows to support. That is your punishment._

I took deep steps, my body weight shifting, making me stumble through the platform. I glanced at the crowd that where already there for their parade. I looked at their expressions through my tired eyes. Everyone of them ranging from disbelief to joy. However, some looked uncertain. I looked back down to the platform floor. I stumble again. I soon felt myself falling. I noticed a deep pain rupture through my head. I must of hit my head when I fell. My position was like Christ, I noticed. My body like a T with blood behind me to make me look like a big martyr. _Good_, I thought, my eyes drowsed.

I heard shifting through my right side by then. I tried my best to look at what was the sound but I could hardly move. The last it of strength that I have was only to move one of my arms. I soon felt a pull and found myself in somebody's lap.

"Brother?" I hear through my ear. It was quiet, but I knew who it was. A apologetic smile soon found it's way on my face. _Nunnally, _I found myself whisper. Yet, I doubted she heard me.

"Brother! No!" I heard her say a little louder.

With the last bit of strength, I moved my arm, and placed my hand onto her tear stricken face. I opened my eyes, but they slowly started to close on their own.

"I... destroy worlds." I paused. The screams of the crowd around, the sound of Knightmares, and the shooting of guns drowning out my words. However, I had hoped she heard me. I opened my mouth, but as soon as I did I felt my heart stop. I chocked a bit. "I... … create... worlds.."

I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard were the screams of my sister. I'll miss her.

* * *

"Pentagon of the five Elemental powers, heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!" In puff of smoke a frog appeared. The teacher in front of the student clapped. "Very good Miss Montmorency. So, your affinity is of the water element." She nodded. "Yes." In the background a pretty boy, Guiche, shouted, "well done, my lovely Montmorency!"

She blushed a little but shook it off. The bald teacher read the next person of the list of students, "and next, the final person is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere!" Louise, with determination in her eyes, shouted, "Yes!" She clenched her fist, however when she heard the whispers of her fellow classmates.

"I wonder if she can manage?"

"I'm curious on what she'll summon though, probably nothing."

"Yeah, she'll just screw up again."

Slightly flustered, Louise grabbed her wand from her robe. "Haa … fuuu," she prepared. She closed her eyes and brought both hands forward. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, pentagon of the five elements, heed my summoning." She brought her left hand upward and slammed it through the air, "and bring forth my familiar!"

A rune diagram soon appeared a few feet in front of Louise. The students watched in silence when the diagram appeared. It spinned a few seconds mid-air before it stopped. When nothing came out after a few minutes, they started to laugh. They pointed their hands at her and laugh.

"Ha! I knew it!"

Lousie bit her lip through it all. She was extremely disappointed, a bit close to anger. She was about to opened her mouth, but something caught her attention. The diagram glowed before a blinding light blinded all.

When it died down, there was a figure on the ground, with the most exotic clothes anybody has ever seen. What caught her attention as well as the students and teacher, Colbert, was the bloodied shirt he had on. They gasped, when they saw blood on his lips as well. He looked pale, and cold.

"Louise." Kirche, the red-head Germanian was the first to break the silence. He buxom figure slightly shinning. "Did you just summon a dead person?"

Louise's lips pursed. She had no idea what she summoned. If she summoned someone dead then that would be the biggest disgrace for her family. She could hear her mother and father already. _I hope I didn't_, she thought, a subconscious step she took forward.

A groan followed her thought. She heard the groan rom the person on the ground. She saw him twitch—indicating that he's still alive—and relief flooded her heart. However, she remembered what she summoned. A commoner. She looked behind her—hoping that they would not taunt her of her failure once again—before looking back at the moving familiar.

By then, the familiar already sat up—a bit difficult though—and wiped his face to get of the blood. Everybody watched in silence as he slowly opened his eyes'. The person—male from what they can tell, although a bit feminine—and saw how attractive he looked. The females saw him. They sighed dreamily at his form, completely forgetting about his condition.

"Louise." The voice of her teacher snapped her out of her daze. She was thinking about what her family would say. She couldn't find one go thing to defend herself when they learned of him. She sighed, but shock her head later. "Y-yes?" She replied, furiously glance back and forth between her teacher and her familiar who was looking at everything coldly; a slow calculating gaze inside the cold.\

"Can you please complete the ritual?"

She blushed in embarrassment. She completely forgot about that. She looked away from her teacher to the familiar who finally stood up, and looked back way. _I have to f-f-finish the ritual with a k-k-k-kiss_, she inwardly stuttered. Louise's face flushed. She looked back at him, inhaled, and exhaled. She took small steps, cautiously approaching the familiar, and stopped a few inches in front of him.

"Sorry about this," she whispered. She leaned in, grabbed the familiar's head, and pulled him into a short kiss on the lips. When she pulled back, her whole body burned. She felt hot from the kiss she gave. Her body flushed more so than her face, and finally, she regained her bearings. "Now, what is your name commoner?"

The 'commoner' looked at her. She didn't like the way he looked at her, but she allowed it. After a few twelve seconds of silence, Louise heard him speak.

"My name," he paused. A deep concentration shown on his face. It didn't seem forced, but rather, natural. Louise almost blushed when he smiled at her. His smiled radiated through her heart. Slowly, their kiss returned through her mind. She blushed harder. "My name is Zero."

* * *

I found myself in darkness. I wondered if this is what I have to endure for all that I've done. Eupthy, Clovis, and Nunnally. Even if I kept my promise, I know that I hurt her the most through it all. However, the world is better of without me. I looked at my hands, though a bit faded, I could see the blood of all the people I've killed. The ones I had a part in.

I looked around soon. I couldn't just stand, or float, around doing nothing. I have regrets of course, but I don't want to think about it. All the maybes and what ifs. I don't know.

I looked below, a diagram appeared. It caught my attention of course, but I didn't know what to think. Soon, I felt myself drawn towards it. I slowly pushed my arm forward to touch it. As soon as I did though, the diagram inveigled me. I found myself suspended through the darkness and to the light. After a while—a few minutes perhaps—a found my self flung towards something. I hit a soft patch of grass, I realized by the exterior surrounding me. _But how_, I found myself wondering. I opened my eyes a bit—a felt them sting, refusing to open—and glanced at my surrounding through the position I lied. I stood up—before wiping the blood that I found on my face, my blood—and continued to glance around.

You have to understand my confusion when I saw 'students' of all things surrounding me. I stared at them. I could feel their stares back, but I could tell mine was more piercing. Yet, some of the females acted like back at Ashford Academy. None of them flinched at my stare. Maybe, they weren't actually looking at me but rather at my body. I looked down, realized the state of my attire, and try to stand to ring back their morbid fascination of me to their surrounding. I groaned a bit when I stood. Never have I felt so tired, except the day, I died. Did I die though?

I looked to my left at the sound of someone's voice. I heard him say "Louise," followed by, "Can you please complete the ritual?" I looked around to see to see who this 'Louise' is. I spotted a short girl with bright pink hair, almost like strawberry, with the same uniform everybody around had on. I gave her a short look, and saw her approach me, almost timidly. The 'ritual' part of what the bald, teacher, man soon came to mind. _What ritual? _Soon as I thought that, I swore I saw her jump a few of her steps to get closer to me. This girl, Louise's, face flushed. I could tell.

I was completely flabbergasted, however, when she grabbed my head forcefully, until she pulled me into a short kiss on the lips. It was so short the it was almost like a peck.

However, what caught me completely surprised was the deep burning pain that followed through. I looked at my hand—teeth grinding, ignoring the pain—and saw some weird runes appear in my hand. The writing seemed familiar; however, I could vague recalled from where.

"Now, what is your name?" I heard her saw finally. I myself wondered who I am. I glanced through the corners of my eyes to look around me. I saw animals—each beside a person—until I spotted a dragon of all things. I kept my surprise in check. This place is weird. I know that now. I glance back at 'Louise' and smile one of my most charming smiles.

"My name," I pause. I have to first learn of my situation of course. So, what's the point of saying my name? Now, I could say my name, but that would ruin it. I know now what I have to do. Gather information.

"My name is Zero." I didn't mean to sound cold, but by the slight flinch said other wise. However, as soon as I said that, a rounding bark of laughter covered the area. I looked at Louise confused out of my mind.

"Haha! Zero summoned Zero!" I heard them say. Raised my eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean anyways? I glance back at Louise to see her trembling, her face flushed with anger.

"Shut up!" Louise barked herself. I look at her, the idea coming to mean already. She must be some kind of 'Zero' to be called that.

"Familiar!" Louise barked again, her chest puffed out. I could tell that she had a lot of pride. "Come here!" I found myself wondering who she was calling though. I continued to look at her—her look looking at me with one of disdain—and realized that she might be possibly talking about me.

"Are you talking to me Louise?" I asked politely. I heard a gasp, and saw her tremble. I rose a brow at her. Things were getting weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Reply: **

**GenocideWolf/Alex: Alright, listen. He may have been emperor, but that doesn't mean he's royalty or a noble in Louise's world. What does a person have to have to be a noble? The person has to be able to utilize magic. If not, then you're a commoner. As for the clothes he had, well, would you really look at his clothes or at the huge spot of blood that covered his stomach? Most people would look at the blood and ignore what he had on. Only the most with high perception would notice. And they wouldn't care.**

**Trife:**** I'll try not to ruin his character. I know how he is, but I know I can't exactly portray his character 100% of the time. You have to really understand him to do that. And, if I mess up in some parts—like he won't be Lelouch-ish—then just pm or review and I'll fix the mistake to make it seem more like his character.**

**Rest of the Reviews: Thanks for the support. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: One's Fascination**

It took a moment for it to sink into me. I sat across Louise with my arms resting at my side. She sat with her arms at her chest. A close cross if I say so. "So, what you just did was make me _your _familiar, or, in other words, your servant?" I said. I felt a bit peeved at the moment. Come on! I was reduced from a f**king emperor to a f**king servant in mere minutes. Is the world this f**ked up? Is this Karma? I hope not.

Across from myself, I saw Louise nod. She gave me a look that I didn't bother to return. "Yes. However, I do hope you know what a slave is, no? Even for a 'commoner' like yourself." I gave Louise a cold look—a look I frequently use; one I've become accustomed to—when she said that. If I wanted I could make her _my _slave with my Geass. With my power of Kings I could order—wait, maybe that's a good idea. I could order her for the information about all of _this_.—Yet, when I think of the consequences that might happen when I use it on her, it might actually not be worth the risk. I have to think carefully about this. These people are nobles, I could tell at a moments glance, I have to first use this Geass at a commoner; a maid perhaps is the best options.

"Yes," I began. My words smooth and clear; I'm pretty sure I sound a bit, too, _centered_. "I know _how _a _slave _should act. An act that I've witnessed, of course." Judging by the look on my _master's—_what a detestable word I found myself saying—face, I could tell she wasn't expecting that. No, not at my words, but how I said it. Maybe she found them majestic (people often said I sound as much)—part of my charm that attracts the opposite gender actually—and I could tell she was doubting my heritage. I could already hear her thoughts: _Is he a commoner? He's to regal to be as such? _I saw her sigh, her hands close to her face, probably embarrassed. I smirked a bit; I could tell what her next thoughts were: _Just what have I summoned? _To clear myself up, I sighed a little loud. I saw her attention shift back to me. _Perfect_, I thought; a grin close to home inside my heart.

"You know 'master,'" I began. I gave her a coy smile, but didn't stretch it. I knew when to push my limits after all. "You may say that I'm a 'commoner'; however, I am, certainly, not a commoner." I start to chuckle at her expression. She looked half-shocked, and with a disbelieving stare. "you could say that I'm more than a noble." My small amusement ends. I straightened my posture and look at her right at her face. She seemed to flinch at my look, but I didn't care.

"T-t-then," Louise hesitantly began. Her words stuttering, and her face flushed. I could see all the emotions going through her eyes' by now. Not to mention her posture and facial expression. "You can do magic?"

I raised and eye brow at her. Magic? Why would she think I could do magic? _Hm, _I found myself pondering. _Is magic associated to noble here? _I close my eyes' "If I said I could?" I humored her by asking. I already came to a conclusion. All the facts and clues were there after all.

I opened my eyes' to see her looking at me in disbelief.

"Then, I'll call bullshit," Louise said bluntly, her words were cold for some reason. Another matter I may need to look out for. "And why would you say that, _master_?" This time, I think she caught the sarcastic way I always say 'master.' However, as soon as I said that, I saw her hands tremble. I looked back up to see her even more flushed than before. _Now what's wrong? _I muttered this time.

"Alright!" Louise slammed her hands to the table in a loud manner. I kept my amusement conceiled at her explosion but said nothing. I allowed her to continue. "I-i-i-if you're really a n-n-n-noble t-t-then you have to do m-m-magic!" I flicked the short strand of hair that was irritating my left eye, and stood up.

I found myself smiling at her once again. She really is, too, predictable for her own good. "OK," I paused. I pushed myself away from the table and began to walk towards the door; I could feel Louise's stare behind me. I ignored it of course and opened the door. I try not to give her a smirk but I just found myself giving it; and judging by her shiver, it was probably a dark one. "You want proof, then come." I indicated towards the door. I bowed sarcastically. "You first, _master_."

After a few moments of nothing but silence, I glanced back up from my bowing position to see her looking at me half frozen, and half in shock. _Now what's wrong_, I thought again. Seriously, this girl has to many episodes for the day.

"_Master_?" I ask. I waited for a response, but when none came I called out to her again. This time she seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking of.

"Oh, yeah." With a shake, Louise followed my gesture and walked out. I stood up when I saw her start walking towards the stairs, and close the dorm door behind. I silently walk towards her small frame and I took my place beside her. I could tell she wanted some companionship, as well as some answers. "_Master_?" I found myself asking once again. I really didn't care though, it's just a spur of the moment, you know.

"Yeah," Louise said uncertainly. "Can you really do magic?"

I shook my head but smiled. "I could do better _than _just magic."

She narrowed her eyes' at me. _She really is, too, predictable. _"What do you mean _better_?"

I shrugged. Of course I was bluffing but she doesn't need to know that just yet; and I still don't trust her. I just walked in front of her, with her silently behind.

Once we descended the final step of these ridiculously long spiral stair case, I mentally groaned. I may not appear tired, but I was. Hell, it was even a surprise I could even walk! Considering I was 'killed' today, only to wind up in some place. Not my world, I could tell. There is nothing here that talks about Britiannan and of course the Black Knights.

I shake my head at that. I'm getting depressed already. Even if I'm not needed there anymore, I can't help but want to go back. Back to my sister, Nunnally. I wonder how she's doing. Is she alright? Is she safe? Was my gamble worth it? Can I-

-"Ow" I felt my body weight shift to the back, and I trip. Eyes' closed, I slowly rub my forehead and my posterior. I open my eyes' and glance up, before I wince again. I looked to the other side, and I saw this blond, pretty boy, rubbing his head as well. Oh, I must of bumped into him when I was thinking. I stood up, dusted myself, and remove the strand of hair from my eyes'.

"You OK?" I asked the guy with my hand extended. You looking at him, wow, he really is a pretty boy. He has his three top buttons unbuttoned, the collar of his was spiked like a V, and... is that make up?

"Zero!" I heard behind. I turn around to and saw Louise jogging toward me. Huh, I must of walked faster in my mussing. I glance back down t the pretty boy to see him looking at me with anger in his eyes'. I rose a brow at him. I have to admit, he was pretty amusing.

"You damn 'commoner'!" He sneered at me. He stood up, and dusted himself vigorously. While he did that, he continued his glare. Hn, I could already guess his thoughts. It's probably something like this: _damn this goddamn familiar ruined my clothes! He's going to pay!_ Or maybe something like: _Who does he think he is? Hitting a noble like this? He will pay! _Yeah, I could read it by his muscle movement. He wants to hurt me.

"Yes?" I asked, ignoring his insult—not that it actually bothered me; after all, I lived as a commoner for 8-years—I allowed a small smirk in my eyes'.

"Look what you did?" He pointed at his clothes. By then, Louise finally managed to catch up. With a pant she did a cross. "No-no. Guiche listen-."

"No! Look at what he did!" The pretty boy, known as Guiche, cut Louise off.

"Yeah, but he didn't mean to." \Was she trying to defend me? Hm, I wonder why. "Right." Louise elbowed me. "Zero?"

I smiled apologetically. "Yeah. It was my fault. Forgive me Guiche, sir." I bowed. By now, my eyes were dancing in mischief. I didn't want to start a fight of course, but I just want to take this guy down. He's one of those characters that I find myself to hate.

"You better." He looked smug when he said that. Clearly, this noble has a lot of arrogance just for being a noble. Almost like the nobles back home. I almost wondered what his expression would have been if I beat him. Almost.

"Louise?" I asked. She shook her head, and looked at Guiche. "Sorry Guiche. I'll pay for your clothes, OK?"

He looked at her and nodded once. He looked at me just as he was about to walk away and gave me a glare. I gave him my cold look as a response. A shiver I saw, and I couldn't help but smirk. Nobles, what better entertainment.

"Zero!" I heard Louise hiss at me. I turn to look at her. Her expression angry. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she half screeched and yelled. I bit my lip from wincing. She's loud. "What do you think would of happened if you got into a fight with him? I'll tell you. He would of killed you! He's a noble after all!"

I shrugged. It's not the first time somebody said that. Even if they didn't say it, I could still read it. Especially Rivalz when we first met. I start to chuckle at his expression.

"What are you laughing about?" Louise screeched again. She probably thought I was ignoring her of something. "You know what? Never mind." she started to walk towards the Great halls, more like big halls, until we arrived in a cafeteria I presume.

She turned to me. "Now, go to the back of the kitchen. There, you're going to get your food. You can't get the food here because it's only reserved for nobles. OK?" I gave her a look. She flinched. I nodded, and left.

Now, as I walk towards the kitchen, I see three chefs, a maid, and two butlers. My choice made, I walk towards the maid. She turned to me, surprised I could see, and she smiled faintly at me. "Uh, yes?" she asked. I got a good look at her and shook my head. She frowned when I did that. Then she raised her left eyebrow. "Sir? Is something wrong?"

I smiled by then. "Yes, could we talk in private?" She blushed. She was probably thinking about me doing naughty things.

I walk towards the freezer, and allowed myself some space between me and the maid.

"Sir?" she asked.

And that's when I did it. Before I did, however, I glanced to make sure no one was there to pry, and lifted my hand to my face. With a fluid motion, I wipe hand from my face and look at her {Lelouch vi Britannia orders you to tell me everything you know about this world! And you won't remember any of this!} and she was taken by a red circle through her eyes'. She gazed at me, her eyes' wide and without life. "Yes, my lord!"

It was almost surreal. This maid had explained that I was in the Tristain Academy of Magic in the country of Tristain on the continent of Helgenkia. The academy was teaching them all to be mages! Like out of a story. Only it appears that this story was way to stupid to be considered one.

And so, it did appear that I was in another world. I had my suspicion, but now with this new found information, I knew it was true. I cast a small glance at the maid and nodded. I left before she can snap back out of it. I arrived at the kitchen and the staff were looking at me suspiciously. I groaned and activated my Geass {Forget that I was ever here!} and left.

When I walked out, I found myself in the noble's cafeteria. I looked around to see if Louise was still there, but I couldn't see her. I shrugged and walked away. As I walked I almost tripped on something. I looked down to see a very wrapped perfume bottle. I picked it up, looked up, and saw Guiche a ew feet away. Ah, it's probably his, I thought. I shrugged and walked up to him.

"\Guiche!" I saw Guiche cringed at that. Did he not like his name being called out? He turned around to look at me angrily. I ignored his anger and looked at him with a smile. "You dropped this." I handed him the perfume bottle. He gave me a look of disbelief before settling his gaze on the perfume. "t-this isn't mine," he stuttered.

"oh, no," I said dramatically. "I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I thought it was yours you know wi-."

"Oh, Guiche!" a new voice interrupted. I look to my side to see a _f**cking _drill of all things walking up to us. She had blond hair like Guiche, but she had her hair style in a drill. A drill of all things. 'Nobles,' I mumble. I lick my lips. I felt dry at the moment. "You still have the perfume bottle I gave you! How sweat!" Her eyes' softened at that. She looked at me and her eyes' narrowed. "And what are you doing next to my boyfriend, 'commoner?'"

"I was trying to return this perfume to Guiche, Madame." She glared at me.

"Are you trying to-."

"Oh, Guiche.' Another interrupted. It was a girl again, and she, like this drill, was looking at Guiche with a loving expression. I wondered by now who's smitten who at the moment. "You found my perfume?" she squealed in delight. I almost gagged.

"Guiche?" The drill asked, er expression all but humorous. More deadly perhaps. "Who is she?"

"I'm his girlfriend!" The other answered for him. The drill looked murderous. "No! I'm his—wait. Guiche?"

The boy began panicking. "Ah Listen Montmorency; this isn't what it looks like!" The two girls, realizing they had been two-timed, ganged up on the boy who was busy flailing for a life line.

"You! You were going out with her."

"Chasing after the first years!"

"Listen, ladies!"

"Good bye!" They both said, slapping him in tandem before turning on their heels and storming off in different directions. Defeated, the boy, Guiche looked toward the ground, shoulders drooping as he sighed. The whole sight was so hilarious I let out a little snicker.

That seemed to get his attention. Snapping up, he glared at me and said, "This is entirely your fault, familiar of Zero, if you had shown more tact!"

"It's what you get for two timing." I said back, still smiling at his misfortune. I love it when people get what's coming to them. The fact that I particularly disliked this guy made it all the better.

"He's got you there Guiche!" One of the other students called out.

Not to be derailed, Guiche continued, "Listen commoner, I pretended not to know what the vial was and you rudely shoved it into my hands. I will not be manhandled by a commoner. Now apologize!" He said with command and outrage.

My eyes' crinkled. "Really? Shouldn't you be the one apologizing? To them." I gestured towards the disappearing forms of the two girls. Drill, and red.

Red in the face, Guiche cried out, "That's it! I will not suffer you anymore! I challenge you to a duel! We will settle this like men!" Well that was unexpected. I hesitated a moment. I knew I couldn't fight to save my life. But then, a plan started to form in my head. Gears were turning, and when they stopped, a smug grin was now apparent onto my face.

"Sure. But don't cry when I hit you?" he looked at me and stormed away.

And right before he left, he stopped, turned, and he smiled, like he had already won. "I'll be waiting in the Vestri Court."

* * *

Author's Annotation:

Now that Lelouch, or Zero knows about the place he is, what would he do to work it towards his advantage. More importantly, why? Why would he have something planned, when he has nothing to fight for anymore? Find out later!


End file.
